nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 is a manually cycled, clip loaded Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is a "sequel" blaster to the Longshot CS-6. It is now the longest Nerf blaster, surpassing the Longshot by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, a detachable barrel, a flip-up sight, and four tactical rails. Features Barrel extension Full article: ''Longstrike barrel extension The Longstrike has a very long barrel extension. It has four Tactical Rails. Two are located on the top and bottom of the extension, while the others are on top of the blaster itself. Sights The Longstrike comes with a flip-up sight along with an iron sight. The flip-up sight is considered to be more annoying than the tactical scope, because the pinhole is too small to see large targets. However, the Longstrike flip-up sight is more accurate than the tactical scope. Jam door This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. Like all jam doors, this one can be used to clear jams or to load darts. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 jam door, except it is a sliding door and not a flip door. The jam door is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is cocked. It does however lock when the blaster is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the jam door can be opened while the blaster is cocked. Stock Unlike other stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. While some stocks can hold a single clip, this one can hold two clips. Color The Longstrike has a very attractive color scheme. The pistol grip, butt plate, and parts of the detachable sight are dark gray. The trigger, muzzle, bolt handle, jam door, barrel and internal parts are all bright orange. The breach-end is a silver color and the muzzle end has a fake vent that is painted yellow. The majority of the blaster is blue with a blue digital camouflage design around the blaster, similar to the Raider CS-35. However, painting mistakes seem rather common on the Longstrike Firing problems Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse-plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered underpowered in general. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, as well as stretching the spring so that it is a centimeter longer than in stock form. However, Nerf does not recommend modifications such as this. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to cock it again. This makes the Longshot CS-6 a more preferable blaster in frontal situations. This can be negated by opening the blaster and removing several redundant locks. The blaster could even be modded whilst doing this, in order to save time having to open it again. Review '''Range' - 10/10 - The range of the longstrike is under debate as it can vary from blaster to blaster. In general however, the Longstrike can fire between twenty-five and thirty feet with it's barrel extension. Without the extension, it can achieve ranges thirty to forty feet. You can modifiy it to shoot about seventy feet. Accuracy - 10/10 - This blaster is very accurate. The blaster's relatively low rate of fire means that the accuracy of each dart is that much more important. Reliability - 9/10 - The Longstrike rarely jams. Cause of a jam is often due to a bad dart or human error. This blaster is very comfortable to hold. The only problem is the fact that the "Bolt" on the side will occasionaly jam in place for a few seconds. Rate - 8/10 - The rate of fire for this blaster is about two darts maximum every second. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster, when using the built-in two clip storage in the stock, holds eighteen darts. General - 9.4/10 - The Longstrike is a solid Nerf blaster. This blaster is common in most major retailers and it is worth the price. Trivia *This blaster is similar to the Longshot CS-6. *The stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The stock on the SwarmFire is attatched to the blaster in a similar fashion, but is removable. *It is sold at about 40.00 GBP in the UK. However, it is only sold at Argos, like the Alpha Trooper. *This blaster was sold at Toysrus before argos in the UK. It is still sold there. Poll Do you have the Longstrike CS-6? Yes No Commercial hQQMrACs20c Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters